Bowtie
by Heartless demon wolf
Summary: Theodore is nervous to talk to one of his friends, Brittany Miller. But will a simple hip-hop song change his mind about her and his feelings?


**Alright, I had to listen to this song 50 times to get it down, but it was worth it, plus I love the song and the group. By the way this is my first Alvin and the chipmunk fic, so try to go easy on me. This is a Theodore and Brittany fic so if you don't like it, get over it! And this is also my first Songfic. R&R, peace.**

**Disclaimer: I own none but the OC, Alice Murry, if I did I would have put Theodore and Brittany together as a couple!**

* * *

><p>Theodore Seville was exhausted as he got down from a table that he stood on along with his brother's Alvin and Simon, the three had sung for a twenty year old's birthday party whose name was Alice Murry.<p>

The red haired, blue eyed women was very graceful for the three to come and sing almost five songs non-stop which was the reason Theodore was so tired. After Simon went off to talk to their father, David Seville about a project for school that was due next monday, the day being saturday. And Alvin went to go into the crowd of human females to flirt with them, Theodore went to get a glass or in his small, furry case a cap of fruit punch to cure his sore, almost raw throat.

Upon drinking three caps filled to the brim, Theodore wiped his face with his sleeve and looked around the crowd spotting his best friend Eleanor Miller dancing into the crowd listening to the song: Baby come on, by Method man feat. Kardinal Offishall and waving at him as he smiled before looking around once more and seeing a beautiful, brown furred, blue eyed chipmunk or rather chipette that wore a pink colored jacket with a black and sliver glitter t-shirt under it. She made Theodore's paws sweat nervously as Brittany Miller turned to the eyes that were glancing or rather stareing at her and smiled at Theodore before waving her left paw for him to join her as he gulped slowly then nodded and ran over on all four paws to meet the female chipmuck who grinned when he reached her.

"Why so slient Theo? Ellie on your mind again?" Brittany laughed as he only shyly smiled.

"Well...someone's on my mind atleast" he spoke to himself before replying.

"Um...no, I'm just a little tired because of all the singing" he spoke trying to be smooth but Brittany caught it without blinking an eye.

"Uh huh..whatever you say, Theo" she answered with a shake of her furry head before noticing the the song the Dj had on was a song by the hip-hop rap group OutKast titled "Bowtie" feat. Sleepy Brown and Ja that had her jumping up in excitment and smiling with joy.

"Oh, I love this song, come on Theo. Dance with me!" she asked almost ordered as Theodore could only chuckle at her demanding tone that he admired so much about her.

"Uh...sure" he said with a nervous grin as she dragged him onto the center of the dance floor, which the two had to yell for the humans to move out of the way and make room for them as Brittany started dancing putting her paws above her head and moving her hips and rear with style, swinging her tail in a way that had Theodore almost drooling as he listened to the lyrics that the group sung.

**Sleepy Brown: Girl you **  
><strong>Girl you know you , yeah<strong>

**Ja: Crocodile on my feet**  
><strong>Fox fur on my back<strong>  
><strong>Bowtie 'round my neck<strong>  
><strong>That's why they call me the gangsta mack<strong>  
><strong>In the Cadillac, yeah<strong>

**Crocodile on my feet**  
><strong>Fox fur on my back<strong>  
><strong>Bowtie 'round my neck<strong>  
><strong>That's why they call me the gangsta mack<strong>  
><strong>In the Cadillac, yeah<strong>

**Big Bio: Nasty Noompsy Nightingale, fresh in that tuxedo**  
><strong>Cumberbun with no suspenders, my torpedo, your libido<strong>  
><strong>Need to chat, chip, chop it up, shoot the breeze<strong>  
><strong>I'm your R O L A I D S, release the squeeze or release the keys<strong>  
><strong>To the shackles on her wrist, she can tackle some of this<strong>  
><strong>Smack on smack on some of this Dick Tracy<strong>

**Arrest her, book her, fingerprint your hooker**  
><strong>You took her to the club and now her body is full of liquor<strong>  
><strong>Off that Butterscotch Schnapps and Bailey's Irish Cream<strong>  
><strong>She's a damsel in distress impressed with stylish things<strong>  
><strong>Whatcha mean? Chip, chop it up, shoot the breeze<strong>  
><strong>In the parking lot we primp, crooked booty to the scene where is<strong>

**Ja: Crocodile on my feet**  
><strong>Fox fur on my back<strong>  
><strong>Bowtie 'round my neck<strong>  
><strong>That's why they call me the gangsta mack<strong>  
><strong>In the Cadillac, yeah<strong>

**Crocodile on my feet**  
><strong>Fox fur on my back<strong>  
><strong>Bowtie 'round my neck<strong>  
><strong>That's why they call me the gangsta mack<strong>  
><strong>In the Cadillac, yeah<strong>

**Andre 3000: ****Oh, oh, Lord! How can it be so hard?**  
><strong>To put on a pair of panties much less a pair of jeans or the leotard<strong>  
><strong>But I got to start by complimenting you on your physique<strong>  
><strong>You unique, you best believe I'm gon' skeet once I speak<strong>  
><strong>Spoke, spit, spatter, spat and I macked her just like that<strong>

**But it takes years of perseverance and experience to get the cat**  
><strong>So why don't I chase this Hennessey down with some of that<strong>  
><strong>On your back, like a cheerleader missing the final stack<strong>

**Ja: As we strut skip the line through the glass window glance**  
><strong>We look fine, right on time<strong>  
><strong>As we step in the place the nursery's crunk we've come to play<strong>

**Everybody's watching 'cause them furs just hit the door**  
><strong>While the gator's creeping, crawling oh so wicked across that floor<strong>  
><strong>To the V.I.P. where we proceed to give you what you need<strong>  
><strong>Throw your hands up if you feel me, throw your hands up if you feel me<strong>  
><strong>'Cause we well designed like the finest wine<strong>  
><strong>Feel good to be fly, so don't you ask me why<strong>  
><strong>I got the ladies in line because they can't deny<strong>  
><strong>So raise your hands to the sky 'cause we super fly<strong>

**Ja: Crocodile on my feet**  
><strong>Fox fur on my back<strong>  
><strong>Bowtie 'round my neck<strong>  
><strong>That's why they call me the gangsta mack<strong>  
><strong>In the Cadillac, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<strong>

**Crocodile on my feet**  
><strong>Fox fur on my back<strong>  
><strong>Bowtie 'round my neck<strong>  
><strong>That's why they call me the gangsta mack<strong>  
><strong>In the Cadillac<strong>

As the two danced Theodore looked at Brittany in a way that he never thought of before, a way of awe and amazement.

The way she danced was a way that had the young male chipmunk's member almost get hard (not that he tried to do so, mind you) it just happened like it did to all fourteen year old males, luckly, because he was a chipmunk his fur covered his most...private parts.

Glad that he did not expose himself as she danced her way over to him, her eyes holding joy and a hint of lust for the chubby, but shy, curious and gentleman like chipmunk as she slowly rubbed her right paw on his green colored hoodie as he blushed.

"You know, Teddy" Brittany whispered as Theodore was surprised that she called him by his nickname that only Eleanor and sometimes on very rare days, Brittany herself called him spoke.

"You really are cute, in your own, shy way...I like that in a male" she slowly said as Theodore's heart almost brust from his chest hearing her speak so...sexy. He liked it.

"You are very...beautiful, Britt" he answered back allowing her to smile, touched by Theodore's honest words as she took his paws in hers and slowly with a sudden weight of nervousness in her stomach, kissed Theodore's nose before saying with all her heart.

"Thank you" as she smiled one last time and left Theodore to stand there in surprise, shock and a very large grin on his face from ear to ear as he listened to the song end watching Brittany walk towards her sisters to perform their own songs for the party as she turned around and waved back at Theodore who waved back.

**I mind my own business, don't jive with me, jive with me**  
><strong>I mind my own business, don't jive with me, jive with me<strong>  
><strong>I mind my own business, don't jive with me, jive with me<strong>  
><strong>I mind my own business, don't jive with me, jive with me<strong>

Theodore now knew what his favorite hip-hop group was and more importently, his favorite song.


End file.
